Ty Reign
Tyler Damian Wolfe is an African American iWrestler, better known by his ring name Ty Reign. 'He is best known for his work in the Spartan Allianc3 Network, most notably SAW (Spartan Alliance) and iWU (iWrestling Uncensored). Originally labeled as "just a technical wrestler", Reign became more well rounded as a competitor during his stint in Japan, adopting strikes and various submissions to compliment his technical style. Along with being know for his mixed style, Reign is all so known for his history of head related injuries, as he has received both concussions and facial damage as a result of some of his matches. These injuries have been integrated into storylines, as Reign has used his concussions to explain his changes from heel to face (and vice-versa) and change in mindsets. Training Time in Mexico Ty Reign was an accomplished amateur wrestler in high school and college. He decided at the age of 21 he wanted to pursue professional wrestling, being a fan since he was 3 years old. During a vacation with his family in Mexico, he came across a wrestling school in Tijuana. Instead of returing homing following his vacation, he decided to stay in Mexico to take part in the school. He remained there for 5 months learning in ring basics and how to apply his collegiate mat work to the ring. During a practice match with one of the other students, Reign was approached by British Legend, Toddrick Engles, who was visiting the school as he was friend with the owner. He was impressed with Reign's ability in the ring and his ability to adapt and react to his opponents actions. Engles offered Reign an opportunity to come back with him to Japan so he could continue his training with him at the Rising Sun Dojo. Reign accepted the offer an left for Japan with him 2 days later. Time in Japan Reign spent 7 months training in the Rising Sun Dojo under the tutelage of Toddrick Engles. While training under Engles he also trained alongside Engles' son, Todd Jr. During this time Reign began searching for inspiration for how he could develop himself as a competitor. He began pattering aspects of his style after Dynamite Kid and Chris Jericho due to his love for their respective styles of wrestling. After he completed his training, Reign was given the opportunity to compete in the Junior Heavyweight division of the Rising Sun Dojo's sponsored promotion, Rising Sun Wrestling. Reign would go on to hold the Rising Sun Junior Heavyweight Championship for four months before dropping the title to Yunama Ishiharu. Reign would later recapture the championship in November of that year before dropping it again in in late December. Reign's success in the Junior Heavyweight division caught the eye of many officials within RSW. To capitalize on the hype, RSW officials began labeling Reign as "Dynamite Jr", due to his style resembling that of the Dynamite Kid, one of the most successful and beloved gaijin's in the history of Japanese wrestling. Reign would later modify the name, calling himself "The Tynamite Kid". Early Promotions '''Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2014) ' Ty Reign made his CAW debut in early 2014 in the now defunct group XWF (then known as the Xtreme Wrestling League) upon his return to the states from his stint in Japan. During his time there he became both XWF Hardcore Champion and XWF World Tag Team Champion with long time tag partner and rival Alexander Wayne (each on one occasion). He later began a brief feud with then tag team partner Alexander Wayne over his Hardcore Championship in a 3 match series. Each picked up a victory in the series but a 3rd match never came to fruition due to both men leaving the promotion due to creative differences. Current Promotions '''Spartan Alliance Wrestling (2014-Present) Reign made his SAW debut during the first ever SAW Week (an event used to continue current SAW storylines and debut new talent) on the Oct 4 edition of the program. He defeated Anthony Moore in his first match after using a brainbuster variation through an announce table to incapacitate him. He would go on to compete against Ray Huffman in the second episode of SAW Week, but this time in a losing effort. He would later defeat Valentino De Campo on the fourth episode. In a match billed as putting the two most impressive prospects from SAW week against one another, Reign faced former partner Alexander Wayne on the 21st edition of SAW Last Breath. During the match, Reign used a chair to break the ankle of Alexander Wayne. When questioned as to why he attacked Wayne, Reign cut a promo explaining his actions. According to Reign, Anthony Moore was present for Wayne and Reign's final bout in the defunct XWF. Despite Reign winning the match, Moore decided to offer Wayne a contract to SAW due to having a better look for the company. Wayne later explained to Reign backstage that despite getting the contract, he wouldn't sign unless Reign was signed with him. As both left the locker room area, Wayne attacked Reign and superkicked him down a flight of stairs causing Reign to be hospitalized for several months. 2 months later Reign was visited by Ryan Future, who explained that he paid for Reign's hospital bills due to him seeing much potential in him. He told Reign that if he rehabbed quick enough and could get himself together, he would sign him to an SAW contract, explaining his entry into the company. Reign also explained that he didn't always act so viciously and mercilessly, attributing these new characteristics as side effects of Wayne's actions. Despite Wayne never denying Reign's claims, he was still treated as the face in the feud due to Reign's vicious demeanor and actions towards him and that Reign had no clear evidence to support his claims. At SAW Shut Your Mouth, Reign faced Alexander Wayne in a Falls Count Anywhere match. In the final moments of the match, Reign was nailed with Alexander Wayne's signature Wayne Train Knee Lift. The moved not only managed to give Wayne the win but caused facial damage to Reign, causing to take time off to recover. Reign returned to SAW on the June 25 edition of Last Breath after nearly 4 months out of action to assist Leon Thompson in a triple threat match between him, 83, and Alexander Wayne. Following the match Reign, Leon Thompson, and Ray Huffman formed The Brotherhood. The was stable formed out of frustration with SAW creative,with each of the members feeling it was time to make their own opportunities as opposed to waiting for them. The next week Reign and Thompson earned a victory for the Brotherhood by defeating the team of Gary Simpson and Alexander Wayne after Wayne abandoned half way through the match after deeming Simpson not credible enough to be his partner. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** As Ty Reign *** Chapter Black (Jumping Fisherman Buster, sometimes with a leg hooked pin) (2015- Present) *** Cross Lock ''(Inverted Sharpshooter) (2015-Present) *** ''Anklebreaker / Ankle Breakfast (SAW) -(Running Front Chop Block) (2014- Present) *** EnzTygiri ''(Step-Up Enzugiri) (2014-Present) *** ''Reign of Terror (Vertical Suplex Stunner) (2014) *** Reign Buster (Fisherman Buster, sometimes from the top rope) - used in Japan ** As Ty2J *** Reign Buster (Fisherman Buster, sometimes from the top rope) *** Brooklyn Crab (Boston Crab, sometimes with knee driven into opponent's back) *** Tyger Bomb (Double Underhook Powerbomb) * Signature Moves ** Ankle Lock (sometimes while grapevining the legs) - adopted from Toddrick Engles ** Arm Wringer Flip, sometimes preceded by an Elevated Wrist Lock ** Backbreaker variations *** Back Suplex transitioned into *** Inverted Cravate dropped into *** Pendulum ** Diving Pointed Elbow Stamp ** Dragon Screw Leg Whip ** Dragon Screw Neck Whip (Rope Hung Swinging Neckbreaker) ** Drop Combo (Scoop Slam into Jumping Elbow Drop into Jumping Leg Drop into Jumping Knee Drop) ** Dropkick, sometimes to opponent's knees ** Drop Toe Hold ** Elbow drop, sometimes to opponent's back or legs ** European Uppercut ** Figure Four Leglock, sometimes around the ringpost ** Juji-Gatame ** Knee Lift, sometimes to oponent's midsection ** Legbar ** Life Switch (Inverted Killswitch) - used in Japan ** Manhattan Drop (Reverse Atomic Drop) ** Multiple Clothesline / Lariat Variations *** Discus- adopted from Toddrick Engles *** Diving *** Running *** Short-Arm ** Multiple Suplex Variations *** Backdrop *** Northern Lights *** Dragon *** Engles-Plex ''(Trapping) - adopted from Toddrick Engles *** German *** Overhead Belly to Belly, sometimes from top rope - (used in Japan) *** ''Hat Trick (two back suplexes finished off by a release German) *** Exploder *** Vertical, sometimes onto concrete or while delaying ** New School (Rope Walk Single Arm DDT) ** Rana-Tame (Leaping Frankensteiner into Juji-Gatame) ** Reign Rush (Two Slaps followed by a knife edge chop into a backfist followed by an elbow) ** Repeated Back Elbows, sometimes in the corner ** Short-Arm Scissor ** Spinning Spinebuster ** STF ** Suicide Dive ** Surfboard, sometimes transitioned into a double hamstring stomp to legs ** Swinging Neckbreaker ** Thrusting Elbow Smash ** Waki-Gatame Category:SA3N Category:IWU